We'll Just Share
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Pre-series. Friends Jed Bartlet and Abbey Bartlet agree to chaperone a camping trip and end up in an uncomfortable situation. At least they keep telling themselves that it's uncomfortable.


Author's Note: Another tumblr prompt - "It's only one night, we'll just share the bed." So here's Jed and Abbey navigating an awkward situation...

 **We'll Just Share**

"Jed, remind me why I'm here?" Abbey asked, huffing and puffing as they trudged up the hill.

"The local parish wants two counselors from Notre Dame. I volunteered when they put the flyer up in the seminary. And since they needed a female counselor as well, I asked if you'd like to spend two days in the woods with me and a bunch of fifth graders. And you said yes," he replied.

Abbey glared at him. "You did not tell me there would be hiking."

"You like hiking!"

"Yes, I do, but when I'm prepared. Where the hell is this damn cabin?" she grumbled.

Jed scolded, "Language! We're with children!"

She just rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you talked me into this."

He smirked at her, holding her arm as she clambered over some uneven rocks. "You just wanted to spend the weekend with me," he teased.

"Oh yes, and my boyfriend is so pleased about that," Abbey replied sarcastically.

Jed ignored her statement and instead called out to the ten children following them, "Just over this hill, kids! We're almost there!"

Some of the boys raced ahead to get to their cabins. When they all finally arrived, they found three cabins in a huddle, surrounded by beautiful woods.

"Alright, boys over there on the left, girls over on the right. Counselors in the middle," Jed instructed.

Abbey first helped the girls get settled choosing their bunks, and Jed did the same with the boys, before they went to the counselors' cabin. Unlike the kids' cabins, lined wall to wall with bunk beds, the counselors only had one large room with a table and chairs and one full-sized bed up against one wall.

"Oh…I didn't know," Jed stammered, staring at the bed.

Abbey laughed. "Calm down. It's only one night, we'll just share the bed. It'll be fine."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think you're more likely to be the uncomfortable one. But please don't be. I'll stay on my side and you'll stay on yours and we won't have any problems."

Jed frowned. "Won't Ron be upset?"

"Ron isn't here and I don't care if he'd be upset. This has nothing to do with him," Abbey insisted.

Jed couldn't help but think that he'd be upset if his girlfriend spent the night in a bed with another man. But then again, Abbey wasn't his girlfriend, and Jed was studying to be a priest. So really, he had no real perspective on the matter. Abbey was a smart girl, and she could do what she wanted. In fact, it was that quality he liked most about her. Even if she did have a boyfriend, Abbey Barrington was still very much her own independent person. Most women Jed had known became attached to their boyfriends or husbands, devoted and lacking any separate life. It was usual, he assumed, but it was still odd in his mind. He was glad Abbey wasn't like that. Not that it was any of his business.

Once everyone had chosen their bunk, Jed and Abbey helped the children build the camp fire and cook hotdogs for dinner. They sang campfire songs and told ghost stories when the sun went down. After they roasted marshmallows for s'mores, Jed and Abbey herded the children of their respective genders off to bed. The boys were busy wrestling, too wired to go to bed. And the girls didn't fare much better, getting into pillow fights and giggling fits.

Finally, everyone had calmed down and gotten into bed. Abbey had been successful first, changing into her nightgown before Jed returned to their shared cabin. She was sitting up in bed, reading her anatomy textbook.

"I can't believe you're doing homework by candlelight," he commented with a chuckle.

"Life doesn't stop because we're in the woods," she replied without taking her eyes away from her book. "If you want to change, I won't look."

"Thank you," he mumbled, changing quickly in the corner. Regardless of what she said, he could feel the heat of a blush in his cheeks.

Abbey couldn't help but glance over to where Jed was standing. He was facing away from her, wearing only his pajama pants. His back was lean and muscular, tapering from his broad shoulders. Abbey let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. Seminary student or not, he was just as gorgeous as she'd imagined. Not that she spent much time imagining what he looked like under his clothes. She had a boyfriend, after all. But something about the forbidden had always tempted her, and her attractive best friend studying to be a priest was no different.

"Are you okay?"

Abbey's eyes snapped open and she stammered, "Oh sure. Just a lot of sweets right before bed."

"Do you want some water? I have some left in my canteen."

She smiled at his kind offer. "No, I'm fine, I promise."

He hesitated. "You know, I can sleep in the chair. Or on the floor or something."

"Jed, don't be stupid. Just get into bed!" she insisted.

He did as he was told, staying as close to the edge of the bed as he could.

Abbey smiled and shook her head. She'd respect his quaint modesty, but it was adorable. She closed her book and blew out the candle. "Goodnight, Jed."

"Goodnight, Abbey," he replied. Jed smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

He tried to sleep. He really did. But as much as he tried to pretend, he couldn't ignore her presence there beside him. Less than a ruler's length away. The scratchy blankets were made warmer from her body heat. He tried to stretch out to find a cool spot on the bed, but he accidentally touched her bare leg and recoiled in embarrassment.

Abbey had nearly drifted off when she was lightly kicked in her left calf. She suppressed her laughter when she felt him move away rapidly. But after that, he seemed to remain calm and she was able to roll over and fall asleep.

Jed must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, he couldn't recall how he'd gotten in such a position. Abbey's head was on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. And, even more incredibly, his arm was resting over her shoulders, his hand mere millimeters from her waist. As he woke more, he could feel her breasts pressed up against the side of his body. And it took everything in him not to bolt out of bed.

He tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Abbey?" he whispered.

She moaned quietly. "I don't want to get up," she grumbled.

He spoke a little louder this time. "Abbey!"

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. "What?" As she adjusted to the light, she realized what had happened. "Oh." She sat up and scooted away from him. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," he scolded instinctively. "I mean…uh…good morning?"

Abbey grinned sheepishly. "Good morning. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Did you sleep alright?" His face was growing hot and he didn't know how to stop it.

"I slept surprisingly well. How did you sleep?" she asked, trying desperately to dissipate the awkward tension.

"Just fine. I guess. I didn't realize…I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I should have known I'd do that. Even when I'm alone in a bed, I snuggle up to pillows or whatever is on that side of the bed."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable."

"Hey Jethro, you think you can make eye contact with me?" she asked bluntly.

He looked up at her, ready to tell her once again how much he disliked that nickname. "I…yeah, sorry."

"Stop apologizing! Nothing happened! I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I'm fine and this is not a big deal. You think you can get over it?"

"Sorry."

"What did I say?!" Her tone was filled with feigned annoyance.

The hyperbole made him start to laugh.

"Okay, that's better. Now let's get up and get these kids back to South Bend so I can go back to my apartment and take a shower. And you owe me a beer!" she insisted.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed.

Jed watched her out of the corner of his eye as she quickly changed her clothes in the far corner of the room, faced away from him. All he could see was her bare shoulder, which he was sure he'd seen before. But even so, all he could think about was how her the curves of her body fit so perfectly against him and how happy he'd felt to wake up with her in his arms. He shook his head and got dressed for the day. No use wasting time thinking about that. Before he took her out for that beer, he'd have to go to Confession. He had a lot to atone for after this weekend.


End file.
